


Love Her Even Though I'm Not Supposed To

by TVDramaQueen



Series: There's Only 2 Ways Out Of Here [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even at 17 he's hopelessly in love with her. There best friends, have been since they met on the RT site at 14. He remembers at first thinking it was just his teenage hormones messing with him, like it did with so many other girls he thought were beautiful and weeks later he was bored of again. But with her it was different. Barbara was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1/3

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 to my RT Fics Collection! Also should I be putting Funhaus in here? I didn't when I posted it but I can if people would like!

They video chat all the time. Even being in two different countries doesn't stop them from wanting to talk to each other. Almost half way across the world from each other. They talk about RVB and Strangerhood and how cool it would be to be a part of all that, of Roosterteeth. Gavin talks about the cold rainy weather, and how annoying Dan can be sometimes. Barbara talks about her annoying brothers and how she can't decided where she wants to go to school. Gavin tells her she should follow her heart and go to Montreal like she wants, even if it isn't close to her family back in Ottawa. 

Then one day he gets a email from Burnie and he invited him down to Austin to come do some work for them. He's going to get to stay with Geoff and meet all the characters from RVB and maybe make a good enough impression to come back.

"This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm going to America."

"I know I can't believe it you so lucky! You have to get Tex's autographs for me! I'm so jealous right now." She says back through the pixelated screen. 

He smiles all giddy back at her. Even at 17 he's hopelessly in love with her. There best friends, have been since they met on the RT site at 14. He remembers at first thinking it was just his teenage hormones messing with him, like it did with so many other girls he thought were beautiful and weeks later he was board of again. But with her it was different. Barbara was special, her voice, her hair, her eyes, her everything. He just wanted to know if she felt the same way.

He learned early that she was dating some guy. 6 years with the same person sounded crazy to him. But if he thought about it seriously, late at night in the Ramsey's guest room, he would spend years loving her too.

A few years down the road they break up and she comes to Austin at the same time he's visiting. They meet, extremely lack lustre, and then they spend a week inseparable at the Ramsey's and at the office.

She moves to Austin and then he does and then there working together everyday. He smiles at her and she smiles back and he tries his best everyday to make her laugh at least once even when she's down he stills manages to crack a small smile asking one of his stupid questions. They'd get bevs, hang out with Michael and Lindsay. People always said it was like they were double dating. There was nothing Gavin wished more for.

"Can I tell you something?"

He and Geoff are looking up things to build in Minecraft and drinking any beer left from the Saturday barbecue the night before. It's early June, gorgeous summer weather and perfect time for Gavin to spend with Barbara.

"Sure what's up buddy?"

"I think I'm in love with Barbara."   
"What do you mean you think?" He says not looking away from the laptop screen. Gavin's a little stunned. He thought Geoff would be a lot more surprised then that. Maybe he was more obvious then he thought.

"Well it's just like, you know how you fell in love with Griffon, you just knew us know. That's what it's like, I just know that I love her. I would never change anything about her, she's abousulty stunning and smart and funny and even her stupid puns make me smile."

"Well why don't you just tell her?"

"Because we've been friends for so long it would just be so weird and if she didn't like me back what if things weren't the same anymore!"

"Well you'll never know unless you ask." Geoff says before changing the subject back to the let's build. Gavin sighs and redirects his attention anyway.

A few more weeks pass and it still doesn't ware off. He knows it's not going to on its own. The only way it's ever going away is if she rejects him and he has to get over it or if he somehow finds someone more perfected then her. He can't believe that ever happening.

Burnie offers one night after the podcast to take them to this food truck downtown he really enjoyed. His says he's going to pass and go home to Esther but as soon as Barbara agrees Gavin's going as well. He never passes up a chance to a beautiful Canadian girl talk to him. Well that's a lie, Barbara is the only Canadian girl he ever talks to so. They get there and there eating and then Burnie says something about how nice it is having them both in Austin this year.

"I've got my two favourite foreigners here." He says and then makes them pose for a picture. 

There all walking back to where Burnie parked, him ahead of them slightly. It's hard for Gavin not to stare, she looks like the angel she is. 

"You getting excited for RTX?" He asks nonchalantly. He loves that when he talks to her he can just talk, about anything, like anything. Even things like 'why did God gives us two legs instead of four?' Or 'why is oxygen a thing?'. They used to have the funniest late night conversations on skype. One time he had her laughing so hard she woke up her dad. It was pretty top.

"I am but I'm nervous too. I want it to be perfect so bad but we have so little time to plan it. It can be really stressful you know."

He nods "If your ever really stressed you know it would be a pleasure to brighten your day."

She giggles "Thanks Gav, I'll be sure to take you up on that."

That night he can't sleep. All he can think about is what it would be like if she was sleeping next to him right now. What it would be like staying up late watching movies with her, going for walks, helping her stay calm during RTX planning. 

"I've gotta tell her I can't hide this anymore Geoff it's killing me!"

"What's killing you?" 

Gavin turns around and sighs in relief. He thought it was Barbara thankfully it was just Burnie.

"Nothing, bad heart burn. Drank to many red bull." He says brushing it off. Burnie gives them a weird look but goes about asking Geoff what he needed to and then wasting as much time possible hiding in there office.

"Your not gonna get board Gavin." Geoff says later when there in the car.

"But I always do! I don't wanna ruin our friendship."

"You won't with her. Maybe you always get board with girls because they aren't her, ever think of that? That maybe your heart is just so set on Barb that you can't be interested in any other girl?"

It blows him away when Geoff says it. It's just such good advice he'd never expect from Geoff. 

He's gonna do it.

He has to do it.

The night of Barbara's birthday Burnie throws her a surprise pool party at his house with Ashley. It's lots of fun and there's good booze and a disgusting penis cake Arryn and Ashley made her but it makes her laugh and to be honest he thinks it was pretty thoughtful of them. The night was going really well and he could tell Barbara was having an amazing birthday. Later after plenty swims and bevs though he pulled her aside where it could just be them so he could give her his gift.

"Can I guess what it is?" She asked 

"Course."

"I guess it's something dick related."

He laughed "No you mong." 

He reached down to pick up her present and set it in her lap. She opened it and she couldn't believe it.

"I know you really like Zelda so I got you a signed copy of the game online."

She smiled and reached over to hug him "Your the best Gav."

"Nah you are."

They both stared into each other's eyes ms then Gavin leaned forward and kissed her.


	2. Part 2/3

"Oh yeah I introduced them to each other while we were in LA and they really hit it off." Burnie said to Barb and Gus "He really seems to like her I hope things work out while he's in LA this weekend."

Barbara nodded but in her head she was literally about to scream. Ever since Gavin met Meg he hasn't shut up about her and it had been driving her insane. That was her Gavin! She didn't want some random slut from LA sterling his innocence and breaking his heart to no repair.

After her birthday and he kissed her Michael had accidentally interrupted, making Gavin back off and then pretend nothing had happened. She wanted to tell him so bad that she was into him to but then she got scared he didn't mean to kiss her and it was an accident. She didn't want her heart broken by her best friend. Then while they were in LA for VidCon Burnie took Gavin to a party where he introduced him to Meg, which must have hypnotized him or something because he hasn't stop treating her like a goddess since.

Truth be told she was really, really jealous.

She had wanted to tell Burnie that she was in love with Gavin and to tell Meg to back off but she didn't think Burnie would understand. He'd probably just tell her he wasn't good enough for her and tell her to let Gavin be with who he wants to. She couldn't think of any way to let Gavin know how she felt without Meg being an obstacle.

She keeps her mouth shut about her feelings for months, even though she can tell some of her friends are noticing. She can see the worried looks when Meg comes to town and she's nearly about to break something in rage. She wants him so bad and she thought for months he loved her back but now he's wrapped around her little finger. Michael pulls her aside on day, she thinks it's about recording Internet box later but turns out it's about Gavin.

"Listen, I know there something up so don't try and lie to me. You like Gavin don't you? I can see it ever since I caught you two kissing at your birthday."

She nods, not trusting her voice.

"Then how come he's flaunting Meg around right now and not you? I don't understand I thought something happened when you guys kissed."

"I don't know I thought so too but he just brushed it off and left me after we had kissed and then when I tried to talk to him about it at work Monday he pretended her didn't know what I was talking about! And now he met Meg and obviously decided I wasn't worth his time."

"Yeah right. Barb your one of his best friends, and I know I shouldn't tell you but he's said before when he's drunk how beautiful you are and how he wished you two were together and that he had the balls to tell you all that. Have you ever thought maybe he's just trying to cover up that fact he was so in love with you with Meg?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Have you ever actually told him you had feelings for him? He has no idea and he was probably worried he would ruin you friendship if you found out how head over heels for you he is."   
She had to actually think about it. She never had flat out said 'I love you Gavin' to him but she was so obvious she thought he would have picked up on it! Then again it's Gavin, maybe she should have been a little more straight forward.

So she decides to start mentioning how she hates being single around him. And saying things like 'What's the reason you love Meg so much?' Which every time he hasn't answered well. Basically saying anything to make him think she wants them to break up. And this time she can see him taking the hint as well, he stops inviting her out when Barbara comes out, stops bringing her coffee in the morning.

Then one day though she hears from Burnie he and Meg are looking at houses together and she runs to the bathroom crying. There's nothing she can do or say and she's sure about 5 people saw her run in here. Why couldn't Gavin just love her back? Why did he have to chose her instead? There was nothing even that special about her. Barbara was prettier and funnier and she knew everything about Gav. 

Months passed again and Barbara was doing her best to forget her feelings. Then one day in January Chris's old friend from college started working on production at Roosterteeth Barb found herself staring a lot. He was really good looking, smart and funny, and he was single unlike her favourite Brit was now. 

"Hi I know your new here so I thought I'd come introduce myself. I'm Barbara, I'm the community manager here."

"Hey I'm Aaron. I think I've seen you in some of the shorts Chris and Miles were showing me. Your a real good actress."

She blushes "Thanks! I actually do some voice acting for RWBY as well."

"Well you should your voice is beautiful." He says with a smirk. The two continued talking and even flirting and soon they were hanging out after work and going out with the guys together and soon after that just the two of them as well. It was so nice to have someone to hang out with that didn't know about her and Gavin.

Little did she know Gavin was starting to notice this. And it was driving him up the wall.

See what Barbara didn't know was Gavin did mean to kiss her. After Michael caught them though he painted and decided he would just pretend it was an accident. If Barbara had wanted him she would have said something he thought and since she never did he thought the only way to cover up was to get a new girlfriend. If he didn't he knew Barbara would realize his true feels and there friendship would be over. So when Burnie told him Meg was really interested in him he pursued it. It felt bad a lot, mostly because every time they kissed or slept together he imagined it was Barbara, prayed in his mind every night that she would admit her feels to him. But he was just a fool in love and knew she didn't love him back.

Then she started flirting with Aaron, who was a nice guy don't get him wrong but he wasn't right for Barbara. He would never treat her like royalty like Gavin would. Gavin would jump in front of a train for her. He would do anything for her and he knew Aaron wouldn't do the same. It made him want to punch the Achievement Hunter's office wall when he saw them talking to each other, going out for lunch or even just sitting together watching On the Spot be filmed. 

He almost said something to Aaron once, he caught him getting ready to be on the podcast for the first time, almost said 'Barbara isn't interested' but he just couldn't. He was so clueless to there situation he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable for something he knew nothing about. Maybe Barbara would be happier with him. Maybe he and Meg should just get a house together. What has happened to them.


	3. Part 3/3 (Possibly More)

He sees there first kiss and that's what break him. There sitting off to the side on one of the bean bag chairs behind the cameras for the podcast, waiting for Gus and Burnie and Gavin to be ready to start. JJ leaves to go into the booth and then it's just Aaron and Barbara. They start talking about going out for drinks after the podcast when he leans in and kisses her, and she doesn't pull back, more the opposite. And Gavin sees it all, coming out of the booth right as JJ was coming in. He has to physically make a fist and squeeze so he doesn't run over there and kick his ass for kissing Barbara.

Then he turns and walks away. He isn't sure where he's going but he just starts walking. He can't think straight the only thing on his mind being Barbara's moved on, and he's so close to breaking down.

He gets out side and sits on the concrete outside the building. He takes some deep breaths and then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Geoff."

"You okay buddy?"

"I think I'm losing my only chance left with Barbara. I saw her and him kissing. I don't know what to do I can't just go tell her now!"

"You gotta buddy! If it ruins your friendship now does it really matter? If you don't say anything your going to regret it forever and you'll never be able to be around her with out feeling like shit because you want to be with her. And if she doesn't want to be with you fuck her she's losing out on something great. Aaron isn't going to be her husband, you can be though if you March back in there right now and tell her you love her and Meg doesn't mean anything to you and that you'll do anything to prove you love her as much as you do. You have to Gavin this is your last chance or she's going to fall for Aaron!"

He takes another deep breath and then gets up and heads back inside. He starts back towards the podcast set, hoping he can get Barbara to come aside for a moment so he can tell her. He's walking down the hallway however and she turns the corner at the same time and sees him. He stops and so does she in front of him smiling happily.

"Barbara can I talk to you for a second? Like just us?"

"Yeah of course." She says sounding s little unsure, she signals for him to follow her and he does until they arrive in her office. "Gus is getting ready for the podcast so he shouldn't come back and Adam went home a few hours ago. What did you want to talk about."

"I'm in love with you." He spits out.

She goes to open her mouth again but he continues. "I love you I have since we were teenagers face timing almost 8 years ago. I've been in love with you since we met at the Ramsey's back before we even worked at Roosterteeth. I love your hair your eyes your face your puns everything. I can't control it anymore I can't breathe anymore I can't sleep at night with out wishing you were asleep next to me. My heart aches without you it physically hurts to not be with you anymore. I just had to say something before I had a break down so-"

"What about Meg?" She says barley over a whisper

"Meg, she was just my way of covering up the fact that I had feelings for you. When we kissed and you didn't say anything I thought you didn't like me back so the only way I thought I could save our friendship was to move on. But it didn't work because no one can replace you Barbara. You are so damn special to me I can't even imagine you not in my life so I had to do something to keep you. And then you started dating Aaron and it hurt so bad and if you don't feel the way it's fine I just had to say something."

Gavin looks down, hoping she'll say something. Yes would be the better response but he really just wants her to say anything right now.

"Why didn't you just tell me Gavin? You know how long I've been doubting that you felt the same way?"

"The same way?"

"When we kissed and you pretended it meant nothing I thought you meant it. That you didn't want to be my boyfriend just my best friend. And it was so hard watching you be with Meg. Every time you two would kiss I had to blink back tears. And then I met Aaron and I'll be honest he was a really nice guy and good boyfriend potential but guess what? He wasn't you. No one will ever be as good as you."

"So your saying-"

"I love you so much Gavin I wanna be with you too."

Even at only centimetres apart it felt like miles and they fell into each other's embrace, kissing for the first time in almost a year. He couldn't believe what was happening and he knew she was crying slightly, happiness over taking them. The podcast was supposed to start in less then an hour and they both already had there make up and hair done but both of them forgoes this and they have sex for the first time, in Barbara's office. She isn't going to hear the end of this from Gus forever. 

They make it for the podcast but Barbara can see in Burnie's eyes he knows something happened. He's probably confused as hell since to everyone else Gavin's still with Meg.  
After the podcast she tells Aaron she actually has plans with Gavin tonight and the two go back to her place and have sex a few more times (3) and then pass out. He wakes up before her the next morning and just stares. She's so goddamn beautiful it's so lovely to take in. 

They talk and then shower and have breakfast and get to work late. When Meg finds Gavin she screams at him and asks where he's been. He lies and says he crashed on Barbara's couch. He isn't sure if he's supposed to break up with her yet, Barbara and him didn't get to that. He doesn't say anything to anyone else about it but he thinks Geoff can tell by the fact he 'slept in Barbara's couch' and is wearing the same clothes and smells like girly shampoo.

At lunch when he goes to leave with Ray and Michael he hears Aaron telling Brandon and Blaine how Barbara told him she has feelings for someone else, that it isn't him it's her. Gavin tires his best not to smile but he's pretty giddy about it.

Barbara doesn't mean for Meg to hear her telling Blaine what happened it just happens. He came in at lunch while she was working to ask why things with Aaron didn't work out and when she tells him she's kind of with someone else and he asks who she feels like she has to tell him. Everyone's going to find out eventually anyways. She tells Blaine not to say anything to anyone else until she talks to Gavin and he agrees, he actually he congratulates her on finally getting her guy. It's so him. But after that when he goes to leave they both realize he didn't close the door and Meg is standing right there, has heard the whole story, and looks like she's going to kill her. 

"Look Meg I didn't-"

"You slept with my boyfriend! You slut! What the hell is wrong with you? And now you think he's just gonna leave me to be with you?"

"Meg we've had feelings for each other since we were 16! He's known you for a year! Just think about it, how many times has he brought me up when talking about stuff? How many times has he told stories with me in them? I know he may have told you different but it's true, were in love with each other I'm so sorry this had to happen to you."

She leaves. She doesn't say anything just walks out. She feels bad because Meg was her friend but how could she just let her think Gavin was in love with her when he really wasn't. 

When he comes back from lunch Barbara pulls him aside to the break room so she can tell him what happened. He doesn't seem to mind, he's glad he didn't have to tell her himself because he hates when girls cry when he breaks up with them. He promises to even go apologize when he sees her. After that she gives him a kiss and hoes back to work. He could get used to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a bit of a squeal where Barbara finds out she's pregnant with Aaron's baby after Gavin and her get together. Or Meg with Gavin's. But first I'm finishing something Funahus related and the the Miles/Kerry part.


End file.
